Trio
by Luka-sama
Summary: Shoyo Hinata era el pequeño gigante de Karasumo, aquel que inspiraba a todos, el lleno de energía y amante del voleibol...lastima que estaba tan concentrado en el deporte como para notar que Yashi estaba enamorada de él. Aunque como todo en esta vida es una ironía, ya que tampoco era lo demasiado consciente como para ver que Kageyama también estaba interesado en su él.


_Haikyuu no me pertenece, lastima ya que esta entre mis mangas/anime preferidos, por lo que no es raro que yo quiera escribir una historia XD_

 _Realmente quiero hacer un proyecto grande de Haikyuu, ahora que termine todo el manga, pero igual quiero esperar para ver qué ocurre en el torneo para ir a las nacionales. Kami dame paciencia que la seria esta buenisima :D_

 **Trio**

La vida de un deportista no es fácil, incluso ella que solo era la Manager podía decir con seguridad que un deportista debe sacrificar mucho. Cada que ella estaba en aquella banca notaba la intensidad dentro de la cancha y como cada uno de ellos daba todo por salir adelante. Pero era un hecho indiscutible que entre todos sus amigos del club de Voleibol, uno destacaba de forma singular.

Un destello naranja fue lo primero que vio antes de escuchar ese singular grito.

-Aquí Kageyama-

Todo fue rápido y la pelota fue en dirección perfecta anotando un punto en la práctica. Como era costumbre ambos chicos celebraron.

Pero sus ojos no podían apartar la vista del número 10.

Casi más pequeño que todos sus compañeros de club (aun teníamos a Nishinoya-sempai) con su cabello anaranjado siempre revoltoso y una camiseta que siempre le volaba un poco por la talla.

Shoyo Hinata.

Ella recordaba al chico desde el primer momento que lo vio saltar, fue un impacto que hizo que su imagen se metiera en su cerebro. Además era una de las personas que más admiraba por su gran entusiasmo, su determinación por ganar y esa gran sonrisa que siempre le brindaba.

Puede que cuando era de primer año solo viera al chico con una gran amistad y con el que más fácil podía hablar. Solo que ya en segundo año luego de que sus sempai se fueran, no sabía definir bien ese sentimiento en su pecho. Cuando vio como los de tercero se marchaban, egoístamente se alegró de que Hinata estuviera en su mismo grado, de esa forma siempre estarían juntos.

Fue cuando ese pensamiento cruzo su mente que se preocupó.

A ella nunca le dio mucha importancia algún deporte, pero ahora sentía mucha afinidad por el voleibol.

Gracias a Hinata.

Pero no solo eso…había algo más que ella no comprendía.

No entendía su emoción por ver al chico o la forma en que solía sonrojarse a menudo a su lado. El único que se había dado cuenta era Tsukishima y solía decirle que ambos eran una _"pareja de tontos"_ y luego era regañado por Yamaguchi.

Ella no era tan tonta, duro solo dos meses con esos síntomas para descubrir su enamoramiento por la carnada de Karasumo.

Algo no muy positivo.

Primeramente ya que ellos eran solo amigos, en la cabeza de Hinata solo existía el voleibol y ganar, no tenía muchas oportunidades de luchar contra eso. Había intentado en algunas ocasiones estar a solas con el chico, pero este no estaba durante más de dos segundos quieto antes de correr al gimnasio a practicar suplicando por su ayuda.

Ella no podía negarse o dejar de quererlo por aquello, después de todo esa parte de él siempre le gusto.

Así que siempre se limitaba a sonreír a su lado y apoyarlo en todo lo posible, incluso en el estudio o darle su almuerzo cuando él olvidaba el suyo.

…

Vio otro remate espectacular de Hinata, este miro emocionado su mano y luego giro a verle a ella.

-¿Lo viste Yashi?-dijo emocionado y con ojos brillantes.

La rubia sonrió levemente sonrojada. Recordaba como el chico había estado hablando mucho en clases sobre un nuevo remate y su promesa de enseñárselo.

Siempre cumpliendo.

-Fue fantástico Hinata-dijo desde la banca y dándole una botella.

El chico acepto feliz el cumplido.

De hecho todo eso sería digno de un manga Shojo de no ser por el aura oscura que venía tras Hinata.

La segunda cosa que le impedía avanzar con el chico naranja era el armador del equipo de Karasumo.

Con una gran altura, cabello negro y ojos oscuros que le taladraban el alma. Kageyama Tobio era uno de los mejores armadores que existían, tenía una habilidad innata y siempre sacaba a relucir la potencia de su equipo.

Aparentemente compartía con ella la atracción por cierto peli naranja.

Al principio pensó que Kageyama sentía algo por ella y por eso se molestaba cuando hablaba por Hinata, luego descubrió que no pasaba cuando ella se acercaba a otros chicos, un poco después noto como este siempre se ponía tenso cuando alguien más se acercaba a Hinata o era un amigo cercano.

Lo peor de todo es que Kageyama tenía las de ganar.

Era un buen amigo de Hinata y este siempre prefería sus pases que la de otros armadores, ambos se comprendían, se complementaban y apoyaban al otro en una sana rivalidad.

A su lado ella no era nada.

…

-¿Estas bien Yashi?-pregunto Hinata ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

Se veía súper mono.

Yashi sonrió al ver como su distraído amigo estaba lo suficientemente concentrado en su persona como para notar un cambio, no era mucho, pero cuando Hinata le prestaba atención a ella no podía evitar una nube de felicidad.

-Claro-dijo alegre.

Las prácticas se reanudaron y la mirada de Kageyama parecía una advertencia sobre ella.

Vaya día.

…

El entrenamiento se alargó más que de costumbre, debido a que pronto serían los campeonatos y ellos ya estaban en segundo, debían practicar más. Yashi observo con una sonrisa como Hinata ya era gran amigo de los de primero y como estos parecían admirarlo desde su desempeño en la copa nacional. Hinata debía estar muy feliz con toda la atención.

Ya que era tarde todos se fueron en un gran grupo.

Reían.

Hacían chistes.

Eran cayados por su nuevo líder.

Yashi se detuvo cuando descubrió el cruce que la llevaba a su casa y la separaba de los demás.

-Ya me debo ir chicos-dijo con una sonrisa.

Tanaka y Noya fueron los primeros en gritar para ir con ella, ahora que ella era su única Manager tomaron la decisión de protegerla para que Kiyoko se sintiera orgullosa de ellos, además que le habían desarrollado un gran cariño a la nueva manager.

Ella intento negarse.

-Yo voy con ella-dijo una voz que cayó a los demás.

Todos se quedaron en shock y voltearon a ver sorprendidos a Hinata, el chico que generalmente estaba en las nubes hablando de voleibol y que pocas veces se entrometía en esa clase de conversaciones.

Tanaka giro a ver a Noya confundido.

¿Acaso Hinata?

-Después de todo deje mi libro en tu casa la última vez que estudie ahí con Kageyama-comento nervioso.

Todos suspiraron aliviados de esa explicación.

Con los campeonatos cerca, un próximo campamento y unos exámenes que pasar.

Era el único momento cuando Hinata pensaba en estudiar.

Si bien a todos les sorprendió cuando Kageyama se unió a ellos, aun sobre las insinuaciones de Tsukishima de _"un mal tercio",_ Yashi no se incomodó en absoluto…si ella pudiera haría todo lo posible por estar cerca de Hinata.

Caminaron durante mucho tiempo y ella intento decirle a Hinata que le llevaría el libro el otro día, pero este terco se negó.

La charla pronto afloro entre ambos jóvenes, Yashi se sintió orgullosa de poder entender ahora todo lo que decían sobre el deporte…podía formar parte de la conversación al ser mencionada.

Era feliz de ver a Hinata sonreírle.

Cuando llegaron ella se excusó un momento y subió por el libro. Al bajar se detuvo un momento al escuchar la conversación de los chicos, sabía que estaba mal, pero le era extraño escuchar la voz molesta de Hinata.

-¿Oe Kageyama por qué viniste?-comento algo molesto el peli naranja.

Yashi suspiro en silencio al conocer la respuesta.

-No iba a dejar que hicieras más ejercicio que yo-dijo de forma convincente el armador.

Mentira.

Eso no era verdad.

Solamente quería estar un rato más al lado de Hinata, algo que ella también solía hacer.

-Más te vale no molestar a Yashi-le advirtió el pequeño gigante.

Decir que algo quemo en su interior, era poco a lo que sintió. Ser defendida por el chico que te gusta era de las mejores experiencias que alguien puede tener. Sabía que si salía y lo abrazaba el chico se asustaría, pero ganas no le faltaban.

-¿Por qué la cuidas tanto Hinata?-gruño Kageyama.

-Yashi es una gran amiga-

-¿Solo eso?-

-Claro, Yashi es una amiga como todos los del equipo-

Tan rápido como la alegría llego, su corazón pronto se volvió a resignar.

Tomo aire antes de salir con una sonrisa fingida, ambos chicos le sonrieron y notaron el cambio de humor en ella. Los ojos de Kageyama reflejaron un entendimiento de la situación y para su resignación, pudo ver una comprensión.

Porque ambos estaban en la friendzone del chico.

Kageyama se despidió con la mano y ella igual de manera resignada.

Duro unos segundos procesar que Hinata estaba frente a ella viéndola fijamente, intento sonreír para no preocupar al chico.

Mal intento.

-Sé que algo te preocupa-comento Hinata de forma seria.

Su garganta se secó al ver la misma mirada intensa que tenía cuando jugaba un partido importante, cuando no quería perder y solamente tenía un pensamiento en su cerebro. Su cuerpo tembló al pensar que ahora estaba concentrado solo en ella.

-También sé que no puedo ayudarte en mucho-dijo apretando los puños.

-Eso no es verdad-intento decir.

-Sé que estas mintiendo, pero eso no importa-le contradijo rápidamente Hinata.

Quedo en silencio.

-Pero Yashi es una gran amiga y persona importante para mí-comento Hinata con una sonrisa-por ese motivo no pienso rendirme hasta que vuelvas a sonreír como siempre, de esa forma te ves bonita-añadió.

…

Silencio.

…

Uno muy incómodo.

…

Ambos rostros se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo y un nerviosismo los inundo, Hinata casi sentía su estómago revolverse y las ganas de ir al baño.

-Y-Yo no quería decir…b-bueno si, pero no de esa forma, y-yo solo quería ayudar…-comenzó a balbuceas el pequeño de forma nerviosa.

Se detuvo cuando vio una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Yashi, un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas de manera involuntaria.

-Gracias Hinata, me alegra mucho escuchar eso de ti-dijo de forma sincera.

-No fue nada-expreso algo apenado.

Una sonrisa nerviosa de parte de ambos y fue una extraña pero reconfortante despedida.

…

Cuando Hinata se despidió de Yashi sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su vientre, muy similar a la sensación que tenía cuando Kageyama le hacía un pase perfecto. Comenzó a correr con extrañas energías y se sorprendió de ver un poco lejos al armador esperando.

Tenía una mirada algo enojada.

-¿Qué te pasa Kageyama?-pregunto confundido.

Le era molesto ver que generalmente cuando algo malo le pasaba a Yashi, no duraba mucho en que de igual manera le pasara a Kageyama.

-Nada-dijo retomando su camino.

Como era su costumbre se puso a su lado y este lo ignoro en su propio mundo.

-¿Así que no te gusta?-pregunto de pronto Kageyama.

La neurona en su cerebro se unió y casi se cae al descubrir que hablaban de Yashi.

Por alguna razón no pudo negarlo.

-Somos amigos-respondió en un murmullo.

Kageyama apretó los puños.

-Nosotros también somos amigos-le refuto.

Hinata sonrió feliz.

-No es tan difícil aceptarlo-dijo mostrándole el puño.

Duro unos segundos y al final Kageyama se rindió chocando el puño con él.

Porque le era molesto ver que Hinata tenía el cerebro del tamaño de un frijol como para darse cuenta de que Yashi lo quería. También de darse cuenta que él, el mejor armados de Karasumo también le interesaba.

Lo sentía por Yashi, pero él no pensaba perder contra ella.

…

Era un triángulo amoroso donde Hinata estaba en medio.

…

Lo peor es que este no se daba cuenta.

 **Fin**

 _Necesitaba escribir algo de Haikyuu, más específicamente de Yashi/Hinata, pero como leí tanto fic donde estaba Kageyama…pues salió un loco trio de mi cabeza XD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
